


Heaven's Duty

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Guardian Angel Castiel, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, it'll make sense once you read the fic, mentions of suicide but not for that reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was about to die, well, until he was saved by a mysterious man only he can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Week one of @one-shots-supernatural hiatus writing challenge.  
> The prompt: please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax

“Dean!” Sam yelled, killing yet another vampire. “Watch out!”

Dean turned around and swung his arm backward, machete in his hand. He managed to cut the vampire’s head off but he was too slow.

There was a piercing pain in his abdomen, blood already gushing out. Dean slowly pulled the knife out while Sam ran to his side.

“Did we kill them all?” Dean asked, his knees trembling before eventually giving out. If Sam didn’t catch him, he would have face planted on the floor. Sam slowly lowered him into a lying position, already taking his flannel off to bind his stab wound with.

“Yeah,” Sam said, his voice wobbly. His eyes were prickling, tears a few seconds away from rolling down his cheeks.

This was supposed to be an easy hunt. Kill a few vampires and hit the next town. They expected two or three but ended up with an entire nest of those fanged bitches. Not Sam nor Dean could escape, they were already trapped inside the barn. They had no choice but to fight.

“Promise me that you’re not going to do something stupid after I die,” Dean said, his voice stern. They both have died too many times and they always tried to get each other back.

Dean knew Sam wasn’t going to keep his promise, they never did. He made Sam promise anyway, for that small hope that he wouldn’t try to bring him back or maybe just so he could die in peace.

Dean felt himself slipping away, darkness closing in around the edges of his brother looming above him. He was ready to let go.

Suddenly a sound of flapping appeared behind them, followed by somebody walking closer and closer.

There was a man; dressed in a tan trench coat, a cheap suit, and some dress shoes. His hair was dark and tousled, his eyes an ocean blue. Dean couldn’t look away.

“Are you my reaper?” Dean asked though he knew the man wasn’t. If he had died, he would have seen his own lifeless body lying on the floor. Instead, he was still inside that body falling deeper into unconsciousness.

The man raised his eyebrows, somehow looking surprised Dean had noticed him. He stepped forwards again, crouching next to Dean’s head.

“Dean, who are you talking to?” Sam asked, the panic rising in his voice. For him, Dean was just talking to air.

“You can’t see him?” Dean asked, his eyes widening with shock.

The man ignored the interaction between the brothers and placed two fingers on Dean’s head without warning. Dean thrashed weakly but couldn’t shake the man off.

A rush of energy streamed from his head to his stomach, right where the wound was. Blue light shot up from his wound. Dean had to look away, it was too bright. It felt as if they could melt Dean’s eyes out with its brightness.

The man disappeared as quietly as he came. Dean opened his eyes and the man was gone, his brother already lifting up his shirt. “The wound is gone.”

After that, the brothers researched every day until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore. They decided this man had to be some kind of guardian angel; saving people who were about to die while it wasn’t their time yet.

“We have to test it,” Dean said, keeping his eyes on the old book instead of meeting Sam’s shocked eyes. “To see if the guy really is my guardian angel.”

“Dude, no,” Sam exclaimed, ripping the book from Dean’s hands. “Not going to happen.”

“Sam-”

“No! We don’t even know if it’s true,” Sam said, watching his brother with a mix of disbelief and fear. “You could die for real.”

“Okay, fine, I won’t,” Dean said, sulking back into his chair. He understood why Sam didn’t want him to do this –he wouldn’t have wanted Sam doing this either- but he felt like he needed to see the man again.

Sam sighed, resting his face in his hands. He stayed like this for a couple of seconds before straightening up and fixing his hair with one hand. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah, I am,” Dean said, determination clear in his voice.

“There are some ways to trap an angel,” Sam explained, signaling for Dean to follow him. “I saw some handcuffs the day we moved into the bunker, they had weird sigils on them and I didn’t know what they meant.”

“So?”

“They are Enochian; angel language,” Sam said, stopping in front of the dungeon. “We can trap him with them.”

“This means you approve?” Dean asked, his hope building. It felt weird to ask his brother for permission, but after what they have been through, he made sure Sam was comfortable with what he was doing and more importantly, what he was risking.

“Yes, even though I am not happy about it.”

****

They decided to try it out the same day, just to get it over with. Dean came up with the idea to jump off a bridge, this way he still had a chance of surviving if the angel didn’t show up. He did this once before and he made it, though he isn’t sure if that was because of luck or because the angel saved him back then too.

That plan never made it.

Dean didn’t really feel like getting Baby out of the garage and besides, he wants to give her some rest. That’s why Sam and Dean took a walk to the nearest bridge, handcuffs, and shotguns –just in case- ready.

Right when Dean crossed the street, a bus was driving at full speed towards him. Dean didn’t notice and kept on walking to Sam who was already at the other side of the road.

“DEAN!” Sam screamed, startling Dean. The bus honked and Dean was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, only hear the screams of Sam and think about how he was going to die.

Dean felt a strong hand grab his bicep and yank it before they were suddenly in an alleyway. A nauseous feeling crept over Dean, making him double over and almost puke.

“Stupid bastard,” the man in front of him mumbled, giving Dean a once over to make sure he was alright.

“It’s you again!” Dean exclaimed, stumbling forward only to be caught by two hands who pushed him backward against a wall.

“What do you think you were doing?” the man growled, smacking Dean against the wall again. “You’re just making my job harder.”

Dean gulped, staring right into those blue eyes, now almost electric as they were burning with fiery. “Are you my guardian angel?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” the man said, taking a few steps backward. Dean fished the handcuffs out of his back pocket, hoping that the man couldn’t see what he was doing. He sprung forwards and fastened the handcuff around the angel’s wrist.

“You’re coming with me, angel.”

****

“By all means, please point a gun at me if it helps you relax, it’s not like I just saved your life,” the angel sneered, pulling on the handcuffs to free himself.

“How many times did you save my life?” Dean asked, not lowering the gun. He still didn’t trust the angel, even if he saved him.

“Uncountable times,” the angel answered, “remember my brother who killed you over and over again?”

“Gabriel is your brother?” Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing meaning he was already trying to connect the information he just heard. Luckily Dean was so kind to repeat everything the angel said in return, it made everything a lot easier.

“Yes, he’s an angel and I am an angel,” the angel said, rolling his eyes. “Other questions or are we done here?”

“What is your name?” Dean suddenly asked, almost smacking himself for not asking this sooner.

“Castiel,” Castiel sighed, slumping back in the uncomfortable chair.

“Can everybody see their guardian angel?” Sam asked, leaning against the wall. They have been here for almost have an hour, the first twenty minutes were spent by Sam and Dean asking questions and the angel giving them murderous looks, well, that’s what Dean said he did. Sam was getting tired but he wanted, no, needed those answers.

He had always been invested and interested in angels. Especially when Dean drunkenly told him about their mom and how she used to say angel were watching over them.

“No, but the veil between heaven and earth is fading,” Castiel answered truthfully, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows. “You were never supposed to see me.”

“But-” Dean started, only to be cut off by a very pissed looking angel.

“I never wanted this job, okay? I was a seraph, one of the highest positions angels could be in. Now? I am just a guardian angel; downgraded because I didn’t want to destroy the humans like my brethren did,” Castiel snapped, tugging at his handcuffs in frustration. “You are my charge and I am supposed to keep you safe otherwise I fall. Don’t make this job more difficult for me than it already is and untie me!”

“Fine,” Dean said, bending over to release Cas from his handcuffs. “We can help you fix the veil, you know.”

“You are mere humans, how are you going to do that?”

“We’ve done more weird things, remember?”

****

“You don’t have to apologize, Dean, I was just frustrated,” Cas said for the twentieth time that day.

“I know, man,” Dean replied, putting away the Enochian symbols for now. “I’ve given you a hard time with the dying and stuff.”

Castiel actually smiled at that, shaking his head lightly. “That’s true, but at least my job wasn’t boring.”

“So, a seraph huh?” Dean smiled, fully turning towards Castiel, ready for a story.

“Yes, before I became your guardian angel, I was the leader of a garrison, I had great powers.”

“And then you said no to the war?”

“And then I said no to the war,” Castiel confirmed, “the thing is, humans? I admire them, for what they believe in, the things they can create. Art, music, dance, it’s all beautiful in my eyes.”

“You care, don’t you? About humans?” Dean asked, realization hitting him in the gut. “That’s why they degraded you?”

“Yes, I do,” Castiel sighed, “angels aren’t supposed to feel, have emotions. They are supposed to be soldiers almost like robots.”

“What do you feel right now?” Dean asked, watching those blue eyes widen slightly before averting them from Dean’s own green ones.

The color became an addiction to Dean, he had to see it all time. And when he finally had the chance to look into Castiel’s eyes, he couldn’t look away.

There was some sort of weird attraction and not just to the body, even if it really was a handsome one.

It was the personality that Dean didn’t expect, it was so human like Dean sometimes forgot he was dealing with an angel.

He could fall in love with Cas if just gave it a chance. However, those blue eyes had a negative side too. It reminded him that Cas was a different species, that they could never be together even if Dean wanted it badly.

Dean came out to Sam a while ago after Sam caught him hooking up with some random guy he met in a bar. Luckily Sam was cool with it and Dean could let all of the doubts and worrying go. Dean didn’t know why he thought Sam would react badly in the first place after everything that they went through together, being Bisexual really wasn’t such a huge thing. Try going to hell or having demon blood inside of you.

“Wait, did you pull me out of hell too?” Dean asked, rubbing his left shoulder where the red handprint used to rest on his skin.

“Yes, I did,” Castiel said, focusing back on Dean. “This was one of the cases where I couldn’t save you before you died. You made a deal and saving you would intervene with Hell’s policy.”

“Thank you,” Dean said earnestly, patting Castiel on his back who stiffened under the touch. Dean quickly removed his hand, frowning deeply.

“It was my job,” Cas said, turning cold again like he flipped the switch inside of him.

There were times when he acted more human than even Sam or Dean. Where he would laugh or make a sarcastic remark, which surprised both brothers. Then there were times when Dean probably said or did something stupid and made Cas all tense and distant again.

Cas had been in the bunker for about a week now and Dean was slowly starting to lose his mind. He searched high and low for ways to make Cas laugh and beat himself up late at night, in the comfort of his own dark room for the times he made Cas close himself off again. He didn’t know what do anymore.

“I found a way to restore the veil,” Castiel had said one day, standing in front of the library table where Sam and Dean were still researching, his trench coat in his hand. He preferred to leave his coat off when he was inside the bunker, so this meant he was actually leaving.

“Are you going back to Heaven?” Dean asked, slowly standing up from his chair. Sam flickered his eyes between them, now that he could finally see Cas.

When Cas revealed himself to Sam, right after they invited him to stay in the bunker, Sam wasn’t expecting a grumpy looking holy tax accountant. They did become friends a while later after discussing mythology for a good 3 hours.

They were friends, but Cas and Dean were something different.

The eye-sex –which was very uncomfortable for Sam to look at-, the small touches, the smiles. Everything pointed to the fact that there was something more but there was also something holding them back.

“Yes, I am,” Castiel answered, putting the coat on.

“Are you coming back?” Dean asked in a small voice, his eyes laced with worry and sadness.

“I don’t know, Dean,” Castiel replied, stepping right in front of Dean, who usually would say something about personal space but let it slide for now. “I can’t promise you that I will.”

“Oh okay,” Dean said, taking a step backward while rubbing his face with one hand. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Castiel said, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Goodbye, Sam.”

Wings flapped and there was now an empty spot where Cas was standing. “Why didn’t you tell him how you feel?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, not looking away from the spot for one second.

“You already came out to me, remember?” Sam said, his bitch-face pointed at Dean’s back. “Just admit you like him already.”

“So what?” Dean snapped, “he’s an angel, Sammy. He could never feel that way about me. Just let it go.”

“Dude, Cas is more human than angel and you know it,” Sam said, his voice more gentle now. “Stop denying yourself some happiness.”

“He’s already gone,” Dean said, his head hanging in defeat.

“Then pray that he’ll come back.”

****

Dean did pray. For weeks he prayed every night, every morning, every time he didn’t have to think about the hunt, every time the memory of Cas popped into his head.

Dean started to lose hope after week 5 but didn’t give up the praying just yet. He wanted Cas home and he was too stubborn to accept the fact that Cas might be dead.

Then, on Thursday, after 7 weeks of Cas gone, Dean heard the familiar flapping of wings. “Dean?”

“Cas?” Dean asked, jumping up and turning around, swinging his arms around Cas who held him steady with his own. “You’re not dead.”

“No, I am not,” Castiel chuckled, pulling away slightly to look at Dean. “I heard your prayers, it kept me going during the reinforcing of the veil.”

“How did you do it?”

“We combined all of our graces and made the veil stronger,” Castiel explained, rubbing Dean’s back.

“Then how am I able to see you?” Dean asked, savoring the angel’s touch.

“I’m not your guardian angel anymore, Dean.”

“Wait, what?”

“I am a seraph again,” Castiel smiled, making Dean smile involuntarily.

“Good for you, Cas! I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, worry washing over him at Dean’s disappointed eyes. “Are you not happy for me.”

“No, no, Cas!” Dean quickly said, gripping both of Cas’s hands with his own. “I am happy for you, but…”

“But?”

“You have to leave again, right? Because you aren’t my guardian angel anymore.”

Castiel freed both of his hands from Dean’s grip and cupped Dean’s cheeks instead. “Trust me, I’ll always watch over you, Dean. Besides, I am not always needed in Heaven.”

“Meaning that you can stay?” Dean asked, his lips forming a wide grin he can’t hold back.

“I can stay,” Castiel replied, suddenly pulled into Dean’s arms.

The world seemed to slow down for a second when blue met green. Both leaning forward until they could taste each other’s breath. Dean curled his hand into Castiel’s messy hair, messing it up even more by pushing his head closer.

Castiel’s eyes fell shut and his lips parted, the tension weighing them both down. Dean felt the piled up desire leaving tingles down his body. Castiel looked downright sinful right now and Dean couldn’t contain himself.

Their lips met.


End file.
